


Have a Good Day at Work

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up early to get some work done and Sam stays behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Good Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I've been at a horse show for like two weeks so I've had no time/internet.

Sam was in bed, his head stuffed into the pillow, long hair splayed around it. His blankets were pulled up to the small of his back, and the rest of his bare torso was spread across his half of the bed. Dean smiled and gave him a kiss on his scratchy cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Dean was busy wiping the shaving cream off of his cheeks when he heard rustling noises coming through the open bathroom door. Poking his head out of the bathroom, Dean saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, scrubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. When Sam looked up and noticed Dean leaning in the doorway, a small smile lit his face. 

"'Lo Dean," Sam said, sleep still thickening his voice. Dean walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss the top of Sam's head.

"Hey baby." Heading over to where he laid his suit over the back of a chair, Dan asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Sam stretched, dragging the middle of the word out. 

"Sure you don't want to catch a few more hours while I go check the scene out? I'll pick up coffee and breakfast on the way back." Sam squinted suspiciously at Dean for a moment, watching his pull on a shirt. "What?" Dean asked, perplexed. 

"What did you do? Or do you want me to do?" Sam leaned back on the headboard of the bed. 

"Nothing dork, just trying to be nice to my little brother." Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged on his jacket.

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean, pulling him in for a kiss and straightened Dean's tie. "Okay sweetheart. Have a good day at work."

"Bitch," Dean smiled against Sam's mouth. "See you in a few hours."

"See ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so out of my groove (I mean not that there was really one in the first place) BUT I will try to get some more done before school starts this Monday :)


End file.
